fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akage Chitsume
Akage Chitsume (赤毛血爪, lit Redhead Blood Claw) aka Crimson Nail is a second year student at the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts. She uses Hair Magic and Claw Magic. Appearance Akage is of average height with long black hair and light blue eyes. She is normally seen wearing the school uniform which consists of a red plaid skirt, a black long sleeved coat with gold sholder pads, a red cap and black shoes. When she activates her magic Akage's hair becomes red, for reasons unknown, and she usually removes her coat and cape. Personality She is a normally kind and patient person. Akage enjoys helping out the younger students, even though she's only a second year, mostly showing them where classes are and sometimes even trying to help them with their school work, though she's not very good with the tactical classes. Akage's personality changes almost drastically when she activates her magic, going from kind and patient to serious and almost cruel. This has earned her the nickname of Crimson Nail because of her near bloodthirsty style of fighting. History Akage grew up in an inn somewhere between the capital of Crocus and the National Council Fiore Branch, so she and her family had a lot of interactions with members of the Magic Council and important people from the capital. After a while she became tired of simply hearing stories from Crocus and the National Council Fiore Branch and went to attend the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts. Now a second year student and she has decided to help the incoming students. Synopsis Stuff of Legends? *'The Slacker Trifecta: The Brute, The Wimp and The Comedian' Magic and Abilities Hair Magic: is an unnamed Caster type Magic involving the manipulation of hair. She has not named any of her spells, but her hair has been mentioned to be able to become sharp enough to pierce clean through her opponents. *'Hair Shield' (髪のシールド, Kami no Shīrudo): The user manipulates their own hair, moving it frontwards in a number of large twirls, to intercept an enemy attack and stop it. This seems to be achieved magically, as the offending Magic and the user's hair don't come into direct physical contact, with the spell instead being stopped several centimeters away, as if it was blocked by an invisible wall. *'Hair Blade' (毛刃, Ke Ha): Akage shapes her hair into a sword-like shape and uses it like a blade to slash or pierce her opponents. Sometimes, forgoing the shaping of her hair, she uses it to simply pierce her opponent. *'Thousand Nails' (千釘, Sen Kugi): Akage separates and sharpens each strand of hair individually making each one like a needle. While she has more than one thousand hairs, she admits that she just liked the name better. **'Thousand Nails: Launch' (千釘：打ち上げ, Sen Kugi: Uchiage): Akage fires her hair needles at her opponent. She tries to not use this spell too much so she doesn't create bald patches or launch all of her hair. **'Thousand Nails: Protect' (千釘：守る, Sen Kugi: Mamoru): Akage stiffens her hair needles so much that they function as a deterant to opponents from coming too close. It reminds many of a porcupine or hedgehog. Claw Magic: is the condensation of magical power to the user's fingertips, causing an enhancement in their own capabilities via a stream of magic being used to reinforce their "scratching" motions, allowing for enhanced cutting capabilities and various other techniques. Trivia *Her appearance is based off of Akiha Tohno from Melty Blood and Tsukihime Category:Female Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Mage Category:Mages